A different view of the world
by sue9292
Summary: A potion gone wrong lets two girls see what its like to see the other's point of view, who? Hermione and Pansy. Pansy sees something she never expected in Harry through Hermione's eyes, but what does Hermione think of Draco? HrD please rr!
1. Potions

Snape swept in, his robes swishing after him quickly. All talk stopped almost instantly, Snape didn't look to happy, his teeth were bared and his eyes were sweeping over everyone.

"Class I will be choosing your partners this year, do not argue with me, I'm not in the mood to be told off by kids who think they rule the universe" His eyes swept over Harry and Draco, making eye contact with them.

"The pairings are; …Potter and Goyle, Malfoy and Weasly, Granger and Parkinson, Brown and Crabbe, Patil and Zambini, Williams and Parker, De'luca and Adams, Thomas and McGuire, and finally Finnigan and Perks."

The silence was deafening. The first to get over his shock was Malfoy

"Sir, please tell me you are joking! I will not be partnered by that weasel!" He yelled angrily. He stood, as did many, the Slytherins stood angrily, not understanding why their own head of house would partner them with their enemies.

The Gryffindors just sat, breathing deeply, seeing no point in arguing as it would only lose them points.

"Dumbledore has made me do this, do not blame me!" Snape spoke just as angrily as his students had.

Malfoy turned to the Gryffindors

"You bunch of wimps, why are you not arguing about this! Do you want to be partnered by Slytherins!"

Hermione stood

"No, but it seems his mind is made up, and also if we were to stand and argue with the professor we would lose points, unlike you!" She said, trying and failing to keep her voice sounding cool and calm.

The Slytherins had to agree with that. Many sat, them too knowing Snape would not change his mind.

"Now that you are all calm again please move to sit with your partner"

He caught Hermione's eye and gave a slight nod, to say that he thanked her for calming everyone down. She nodded back and moved to the back where Pansy sat lazily, glaring at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and thought _this will be fun…_

They were making a happiness potion, which made the drinker very happy at everything for 1 hour. For both Pansy and Hermione it was simple as both of them were very good at potions.

Soon they had finished and both drank their potions. Both waited for the feeling of happiness, but it never came…

"Granger?" Pansy asked

"Yes?"

"Do you feel happy? Because I don't" She said her brows furrowed in confusion

"I don't either; we must have done the potion wrong!" Their eyes went wide, neither had gotten a potion wrong in all their time at Hogwarts.

"What are we going to do, we have to go up their and prove that we are happy!" Pansy asked

"I have an idea, but…"

"But what Granger?"

"But we'll-we'll…have to work together. We go up there and we pretend to be happy"

Pansy looked at her for a moment before saying

"I'm in"

5 minutes later their names were called and they skipped up to the desk, big grins on their faces, looking like the world was perfect. Then Snape asked them

"What ids wrong with the world today Granger?"

She but a dreamy face on and said "Nothing, the world is wonderful"

"What about you Pansy?"

"What she said sir, the world is perfect"

Then they sat back down having passed with O's each.

They hi-fived then looked at their hands like they had a disease.

"Did we just hi-five Granger?"

"Yes, but I don't know why." They both edged away from each other and when class ended they ran out of the class room, wanting to get away from each other as fast as they could.

Potions was their last class of the day and so Hermione Harry and Ron went down to the hall together, Ron and Harry arguing about who had the worst time, Hermione stayed surprisingly quiet, though the boys didn't notice.

Halfway through her chocolate sponge a headache started to make Hermione's vision go a bit blurry, she could have sworn she was sitting next to Malfoy. She excused her self, not noticing as Pansy did the same.

As soon as Hermione's head touched the pillow sleep took her, she lay on her side with one arm bent and under the pillow, the other at her side, But as the clock struck 12 she changed her position to curled up in a ball, her arms laying wrapped around her knees that were to her chest.

Pansy lay in bed curled up, but as the clock struck 12 her position changed to lying on her side with one arm bent and under the pillow, the other at her side…


	2. Screaming,fainting and the change

Pansy woke up, got dressed quickly as she noticed she was late for breakfast. Then went into the bath room to do her teeth, what she saw in the mirror made her do a double take, then a scream came from her…

Hermione woke up, got dressed while thinking of what homework to do today, she went into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and…fainted.

Pansy's point of view:

Pansy felt her face and pinched her arm, checking if it was a dream, it wasn't.

She looked at her uniform, there was the Gryffindor lion,

"Oh I feel so dirty, I'm wearing Gryffindor colours" she muttered to herself, she thought out her options, she could act like everything was fine and talk to Granger later, or she could tell everyone about this and make Granger look crazy.

She went for the first one.

She went down to the hall, almost forgetting to go and sit at the Gryffindor table. She shuddered and sat next to weasel, and opposite Potter...

"Hi Hermione, are you alright? you look a bit pale" Harry said, his voice full of concern. In her head she was shocked, she didn't know potter was nice

"I'm fine, Harry, I just didn't get as much sleep as I would like." She said convincingly, hoping he would drop it.

"Are you sure?" He reached over and felt her forehead. She noticed how soft his hand was, but then mentally slapped herself

"I'm sure Harry" She said with a smile.

Then she looked at the Slytherin table, there she was, Pansy sitting next to Draco, herself nodded towards the door. She nodded back.

She made up an excuse about going to library and rushed out.

Hermione's point of view:

She woke up 5 minutes later, she too thought of her options and decided to go down to breakfast normally and find there real Pansy.

As she walked into the Slytherin common room she jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, a laugh came from her right

"That always scared you, even when we were little didn't it Pan?" Draco said with a smile, she smiled weakly back.

"Come on Pan, I'm really hungry, its breakfast time" He steered her towards the door, a few boys snickered as they passed.

"Piss off, leave her alone or I'll make you" Malfoy shouted at them.

That shut them up

They were walking through the door as Malfoy muttered

"I swear if they call you a slut again I'll kill them"

Hermione was very confused, Malfoy was sticking up for her, another human being!

They were halfway to the Hall when Malfoy stopped and turned to her

"Ok what's wrong Pan? You're too quiet"

He frowned at her, he tilted her chin up to him and looked her in the eye.

"Is it family trouble?"

"…"

"Um…school trouble?"

"…"

"Hair trouble?"

He put his hands on her head, she flinched. He quickly took them away, and then moved the hair out of her face. His face became scary

"Did hedo this to you Pan?"

"…" she shook her head, not knowing how to answer, he didn't look convinced.

"I slipped in the bathroom, that's all, now let's go to breakfast" she took his hand and half pulled him to the hall, they sat down and she put two pieces of toast on her plate. She heard Draco tutting at her. She looked at him, annoyed

"What?"

"You know I hate it when you go on these stupid diets Pan, you don't need to, you look great!"

He started piling stuff onto her plate, eggs, sausage and a lot more. _Wow, he actually cares about someone other than himself, amazing_ she thought, then she saw herself looking at her, she nodded towards the door, herself nodded back, Pansy and Hermione both rushed out.…

(A/N I CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO KEEP SAYING PANSY IN HERMIONE'S BODY AND VICE VERSA SO when I say Hermione/p I mean Hermione in pansy's body and when I say Pansy/h I mean pansy in Hermione's body!)

"Why the hell are you…me Granger?" Pansy/h asked quietly.

"I don't know-wait…the potion!"

They both realized that the potion from the day before must have caused it.

"Lets go to the library, now!" pansy/h said quickly

"Why?"

"Because if we are going to be stuck like this for a while then I need to know how to act like you and vice versa!"

"Ok, let's go"

A/N they will be getting longer, I swear!

PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND GIVE YOUR PLOT IDEAS!


	3. The conversation and an understanding

Both girls, half ran half sprinted to the library, with only ten minutes till classes they needed to hurry.

"Wow this feels wierd being tall" Hermione/p muttered to herself as they walked past Madam Pince.

"Are you always this short?" Pansy/h asked, she didn't like being shorter.

"Always" Hermione/p answered cooly before taking out some parchment, ink and a quill.

Pansy rolled her eyes but didn't want to argue.

"So first thing we need to do is work out how to be eachother, likes, dislikes, enemies, friends, classes, teachers, food alergies that sort of thing. Then I propose we meet here tonight and retrace what we put into the potion and find a way to reverse it. Agreed?" Hermione/p told Pansy. The other girl nodded in agreement and so they began.

"Ok then I'm alergic to seafood, Draco is my best and only friend, has been since we were both four years old, I am enemies with, obviously, you, potter, weasel and basically any Gryffindor, plus Rosie Carter, she's a 7th year Slytherin, I hate her because she stole my boyfriend two years ago, in retaliation I made her bald, so watch out for her, I don't like quidditch but Draco doesn't know that, my favourite colour is silver, worst colour is pink, oh and theres one more thing..." Pansy/h explained quickly, while Hermione took rapid notes, but then she paused, unwilling to tell her enemy one fact. But, her body and Hermione would be in danger if she didn't say it. She bit her lip, stared at the table and tried to figure out how to start.

Hermione had looked up at the lack of speech and knew she was about to hear a secret, she looked at her own face, she looked scared, vunerable, it odd seeing Pansy like this, even if it was in her body. Suddenly Pansy looked up.

"Do you know Theodore Nott?" At the nod she continued

"He...he...recently he's taken to-taken to drinking. And when he drinks he's violent, and he sometimes takes his anger out on that body your sitting in right now."

Hermione was shocked. But had to ask

"Why don't you fight back?"

Pasy looked into her eyes, they started to fill with tears as she answered in a small voice

"Because I'm not as strong as you are"

Stunned, Hermione did the only thing she could think of in such a delicate situation, she stood up, walked around the table and pulled...herself, into a hug. After a moment of tensing Pansy hugged back, it was good to talk about it, even though it hurt. After a minute Hermione pulled back and looked herself in the eyes.

"I will fight back, you do know this don't you?" It was firm but soft in tone, like a mother telling a child a fact which was hard to bear.

Pansy nodded solomnly and when Hermione sat down again she coughed and started her own list. Pansy thanked her with Hermione's own eyes for not saying anything more about it...

Soon after the girls knew the basics of how to be the other and as the bell went they switched class lists and set off.

Each going over their conversation thoroughly.


End file.
